Sparksj30 Heat
My Family Tree-----> My Weapons and Gear-----> My Childhood When I was born, I knew I had a destiny. I was born with it. At bedtime, my dad would tell me about his clan and how they tried to rule the galaxy as well. I never had a mother growing up. I was an orphan taken in by FangThe Legend. He felt that I had special force powers just like him and the small group of followers. I knew I was destined to help the weak and regain peace in the galaxy. When I was 4, my father was now kicked out of it by his cruel followers that insided him. It was just me, and my father trying to live in a harsh world like we have now. Before I joined my Dad with his work, he sent me to the Jedi Temple and I was trained by his master. He told me how to use, and hold my lightsaber correctly like I do today. My Training Starts Now I was at the age of 4 when my dad sent me to the Jedi Temple to become a strong master of the force. I walked in a room with other Padawans. Anakin was assigned my master. I knew this was all planned because Anakin was my father´s master. After, we walked in a hallway, and I saw a Astromech droid who was named ´5P4RK´ or "Spark". As Anakin was watching me stare at him, he asked ¨Do you want him?¨ I nodded my head yes. My droid was brought to my room. Spar-ks is a blue droid that kind of looks like my masters. R2 and Spark both look so much alike, we need nametags for them. I bonded with my droid easily. I told him everything. At one point of my training, I got very ill and Spark was there to take care of me. During my training, I was not allowed to contact my dad, or any family members. It was what all Padawans went through. It was Part 1 of training. Being away from a close family member for a long time was the first step I passed. After that, I was given a real lightsaber and ready to fight. A New Destiny for Me I came back home and when on my way back home to Mandalore, I saw my dad for the first time in 5 years. His clan and others waited for my return that day. He saw I brought Spark with me. I told him that Anakin gave it to me, and that he was there to assist us. I asked my dad since now I am a Jedi Master, if I could join his clan. This was a new clan too. I did not know these people very well like I knew his old clan members. This clan did something different though. It was a rebellion, but I didnt just get his uniform, I got his first one that he got in the mandalorian military. We were informed that there were gun shots in the south. The Mandalorians were getting ready to battle against another cell of rebels. We fought the Mandalorians together and ended them. We held Pre Visla captive and later I got the honors to behead him. I got on my Jedi Gear with a few Mando tid-bits. We went on out to the battle! BBY- The Battle Before Yavin We arrived there, hidden. Noone saw us. We fought for the Jedi because most of the people in my dad´s clan were Jedi. It was a sad battle for all of us soldiers. I saw many men down after the smoke had risen. I saw some Jedi, and some people who mattered to us. The rest of our clan. There were atleast 200 people in the clan. What we came back to the back with were 34. It was sad hearing and seeing this in front of my eyes. The wounded were sent to the hospital... Some made it... but some did not. Sarish I was at another battle. This battle was known as Sarish. I see men falling. I am only 16! But, I must fight for what is right! I was at the bunker loading guns. I saw one person fall on that battlefield. One person I could never see again. MY grandfather had got killed by a bounty hunter. As I saw him fall, I went to go get him! I brought him to the medical bunker and then I fought some more. Less then an hour, a medical droid calls me saying that my grandfather didnt make it. This got me so mad. While the battle was going, my anger was growing. I killed anything that went in my way. Then, I saw the bounty hunter that killed him. I grabbed my blaster, and took a shot. After, Commander Gregor was knocked out and noone could find him. After the smoke arisen, I saw a guy pick him up and put him in his shipI followed the ship to a white planet, known as the Void. I saw that he was taken to a home and was surprised what this man was doing. I stayed in a hotel room for the night. I came to the resterant and saw him serving food! I said to him, ¨Gregor, your name is Gregor. Yesterday, you were in a battle and then a landmine almost blew you up. You have to get your gear and come with me. This guy you work with brought you here as a slave.¨ Then, the owner threw me out! I came back to Mandalore Clan Fang We were short on men. A lot of our men had fallen and since that, a lot of people joined to help fight the empire. We were different though. We treated our clan like a family. We hunted together, fought together, and even had dinner together. My Weapons and Gear After my training, my dad gave me his old gear from the different rankings I earned: My First Gear -----> My Elegant Gear -----> My Mandalorian Gear -----> MY NEW Custom Gear -----> Not Available Now Kids I had My Dad´s Pistols from whn He Was a Teen: Scroll Down A Few My LIghtsabers: My Sabers were Darksabers, both crystals were stolen from Pre Vizsla. I scouted his camp for his tent, and I pretended to be a Death Watch Member. I stole his crystals to make these MY Guns: I had two blasters, and one rifle. I would keep the rifle on my back and my blasters in holdsters behind my sabers. Blasters X2: My Rifle/Sniper: My Family Tree I was adopted by FangThe Legend. I never had a mom. If I did, when I was 12, I saw a report saying the woman Rosa Heat was found dead. My last name is Heat. I was so furious that I almost turned to the dark side. I controlled my anger and gave a copy to my dad. He told me a story long ago that him and her were friends. That´s why he chose me from the orphage home. MY grandfather was killed in the battle of Sarish. I basicly have only a dad and his Clan Now. His Clan Was named Fang, but more known as Spar. This is how I am the guy today... Category:Mandalorian Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Category:Spy Category:Humans Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Sith Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Uzumakis Best Hunters Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Uzumaki Empire